luckiest day ever
by the Red Omega
Summary: Normally Friday the 13th is usually knew as the day for bad luck, that is if your Milo Murphy


**Wow this is going to be my first real none furry fic. I also thought about this at the last minute so forgive me if there's a lot of errors.**

Zack was walking down to the bus stop, but with extra precautions today, why you may ask, today was a day he feared after knowing Milo for so long. Friday the 13th. "ok I'm ready for anything today can through my way, Murphy's law of no." he said spinning around every so often.

"what's with the get up?" asked his female friend Melissa.

Zack was dressed head to toe in nothing but good luck charms, "never mind that, where's your, don't you know what today is!" he said.

"yeah, Friday the 13th. So, what?" she said.

"so, what, so what! Todays the day of nothing but…"

"hi guys, lovely day were having." Milo said walking up to them.

"AAAHHHH!" yelled Zack. When he looked over at Milo he looked different. "where's you bag, shouldn't you have it with you, especially today." He said. Milo looked skinnier then usual, and he had a different backpack.

"I left it at home. This just has my school supplies." He said.

"but…" he was interrupted but Melissa hugging Milo without the normal hesitation she has when she has to hug Milo.

"it's so much more comfortable hugging you when you're not waring your body arm."

"tell me about it, I feel so much light then I've ever been in a long time." He said stretching out. This made Zack flinch. "What's with the get up by the way?"

"it's because…"

"oh, hey look, the bus it early." Said Melissa.

"sweet." Milo said. Getting in the but first.

"Wait!" Zack tried to say but was too late. He then braced for the inevitable. But nothing, he looked over and saw everyone high fiving, fist bumping and patting his shoulders. Bradley even looked happy to see Milo.

"what is going on? I thought everyone would be keeping their distance today?"

"yeah, that's everyone's first thought when knowing Milo. Come on I'll explain it on the way to school." Melissa said walking onto the bus. "todays the day that Murphy's law has no effect. I've tried studding this day a few times but stopped, knowing that this is the one day I can actually spend with Milo with the day not ending in misfortune." She said sitting right next to Milo.

"so, I'm going to be a laughing stock of the school for nothing." Zack said while everyone was taking pitchers of him.

"pretty much, yeah." She said.

"great." He said. Sitting down in front of them.

 **Over at the school.**

"come on Zack, I just told you, you have nothing to worry about." Melissa said watch Zack spin around like an idiot.

"yeah, let's just have fun. Well as much fun as you can have at school." Milo said.

"I know you guys say it's safe, but until I see it, not taking my chances." Zack spun around again. Then there was an explosion and a window blow. "ah! I knew it, it's not safe, it's not safe!" he yelled and diving behind the school's sign.

"sorry kids, I added one to many drops in the chemistry room!" a teacher yelled.

"I think you're looking for 12!" Melissa said.

"12! Thank you!" the teacher yelled.

"teachers love doing experiments today." Melissa said. "it the only day that Murphy's law can't ruin it."

"it's also the only time we can safely play dodge ball." Milo said pulling out a dodge ball.

"you brought you own dodge ball." Milo opened his mouth. "let me guy, there was a dodge ball incident." Milo nodded, "still not taking this off." He said.

"find, suit yourself." Melissa said walking to their call.

 **Lunch.**

"Friday the 13th pizza day. You can't beat pizza on Friday." Said Milo.

"chilly dogs would come in close second." Melissa said.

"I don't think any Friday the 13th food is such a good idea." Zack said cowardly half way in set and under the table.

"seriously Zack, nothing has happened today, you can relax." Melissa said.

"nope, not until I see more prof." Zack said.

"something like this?" Milo said grabbing a loss corn and through it with out looking. Zack just crawled under the table before it hit the floor. He waited for a minute, but nothing. He looked over at the corn and was a bird pecking at it. "we keep telling you, nothing going to happen." But Zack ignores him and watches the bird. After the bird eats it, it fly's away towards a construction area, where it poops on a reaching ball, apparently thinking they finished changing the wrecking ball, and moves it, but instead hits the ball making it roll towards the school. "Ahh! I was right! He said.

"right about what?" asked milo. Although Melissa yelping and jumping into his lap after a loud noise was herd answer that question.

"that, that it what I'm. Hello?" he said popping his head out to yell at them, but stopped after seeing how his two best friends are positioned. "I'll, um, I'll just go on ahead and give you two some alone time." He said walking away while taking off his suit, and throwing it away. But forgot his lunch.

"what was all that about? Melissa looks up at Milo, and saw him blushing a little, which in turn made her blush too.

"bark!" Milo and Melissa looked and saw Diogee eating Zack's food.

"Diogee, go home!" they said at the same time. Diogee looks said and walks away, but not before going back and caring away the pizza.

"silly dog." Milo stated.

"he knows he's not allowed on school ground." Finished Melissa. Making both of them laugh. When they looked at each other that realized that they haven't moved an inch since Zack left.

"so." Milo said.

"so." Melissa said.

They just stayed like that, staring into each other eyes.

"you guys going to eat that?" ask Mort. That brock the spell that they were under the spell and separated.

"um?" they said looking at him pointing at their pizza, they suddenly didn't want it. "sure, help yourself."

"sweet, thanks." Mort said taking their pizza. "sorry for interrupting." He said and walked away.

Milo and Melissa looked at each other and decided they should find Zack.

 **Later in the day after school.**

"well I think I'll be heading home. What to get a good head start on next week's homework assailments."

"sure, don't let us hold you up." Said Milo.

"yeah, don't worry about us." Zack said.

"thank guys." She said, but hugged Milo before leveeing. "see yeah tomorrow!" she yelled running home.

"so, what was all that?" asked Zack.

"all what?"

"you and Melissa and the hole…" he just gestures to what happened just a few minutes ago.

"oh, that is just us being friends for such a long time with no risk of accidents." Milo explained.

"ok, and in the cafeteria?"

Milo started blushing. "that was an accident."

"fine, fine. But can you answer me one thing." Zack said holding up one finger. Milo nodded, "do you have a crush on Amanda."

"um, ok, that's a jump, but, um. No, I don't. and why do ask?"

"well, its just that aside from the teachers and your family, Melissa and Amanda are really the only girls you seem to take interested in."

"so. You remember the day we meet, how you didn't want anything to do with me after a while. Well thing of that, but right after finding out what happens when around me, they don't want to ever talk to me, so if I can make friend like you and Melissa, then why not try and make more."

"hum? Never thought of it like that." Zack said that when his phone buzzed. It was a text, "oh sorry man, I have to get home, were visiting family for the weekend for a birthday party. See you at the bus stop on Monday." Zack said running off.

"see you." He waved him off. Leaving Milo with his thoughts. He was just smiling, "maybe I'll tell her next time." He said walking home.

 **And their you guys have it a Friday the 13** **th** **Milo Murphy's law fic. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Lagniappe(la-gniappe)**

 **Noun**

 **A small gift given a customer by a merchant at the time of a purchase; broadly : something given or obtained gratuitously or by way of good measure**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease.**


End file.
